


Retribution

by disheveleddarkness



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rape, Sex, beastiality, dark Credence, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:51:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8787928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disheveleddarkness/pseuds/disheveleddarkness
Summary: Mr. Graves unleashes his vengeance on Newt for making him look like a fool. Credence is forced to watch.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmoWithALightSaber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoWithALightSaber/gifts).



"Mr. Graves," Newt said in a short gasp of breath, amended with a softer, "Grindelwald..." 

Mr. Graves knelt down in front of him as the chains binding the young man tightened with a minuscule movement of his wand.

It had all happened so fast without even a word of a spell to warn him what was to come, metal snaking around his wrists and cutting into his thighs. Glancing down, he found the chains secured to the ground. Newt couldn't move in any way from his position on his knees, wrists at his back and body tilted forward. 

Mr. Graves waved his other hand, weaving a spell that transfigured a tree to a bench. Then he gestured toward it, and Credence stepped out of the shadows, taking slow steps toward his seat.

Newt's eyes widened. "Credence! I'm, I'm so glad you're okay -- /are/ you okay? I'm... I'm so sorry, really, all you... You've been through so much!"

Credence was silent, gaze downcast. He wasn't certain what Mr. Graves had planned. Folding his hands together, he cringed as Newt sharply gasped at the sting of a chain link pinching his wrist.

"Credence," Newt breathed out, heart sinking as he saw the smirk spreading over Mr. Graves' face, "What is he doing? You... Help me, please..."

"He is mine to command, Mr. Scamander," Mr. Graves calmly said, laying a hand over Newt's jaw.

Credence finally looks to him, a wisp of darkness rising from his shoulder, a tendril that began growing into an aura. He wanted to be the one Mr. Graves touched. This wasn't fair -- but then to his relief Mr. Graves retracted his beautiful hand.

"You humiliated me. Made me look like an idiot in front of the President." Graves said to Newt. "You must be punished."

"N-no, now listen here," Newt tried to reply bravely, but his voice wavered in nervous fright, "I did the right thing a-and you'd best let me go. You're a very bad man -- "

"What is this, Mr. Scamander?" Graves asked, uncapping a vial and bringing it to Newt's face.

"Dragon pheromones," Newt answered with ease. He'd been around many dragons and worked closely enough with them to pick up on different smells they gave off. "Why? Have you an interest in breeding dragons?"

"You could say that." Graves said. 

Newt inhaled the earthy scent again, then could specify, "Female dragon pheromones, given off at their most fertile time. Did you know that the Ukrainian -- "

"That is correct. I'm impressed. I can hardly smell it at all." Graves said. "Could you smell it when I showed you, Credence?"

"No, Sir." he answered.

Newt spoke up again, "Please, let me go. I -- "

"You're not going anywhere." Graves said, raising his wand. Elegantly he lifted the other hand as well, moving both to begin dissolving away Newt's coat in an indigo light.

He decided the coat would look nice on Credence; when it was gone, it reappeared on Credence, but black rather than blue.

Then his attention returned toward ridding Newt of the remaining attire. The young man blushed wildly, mortified; however, when he struggled against the chains again, they only tightened, forcing him to stop as blood began to coat them.

"Come here, Credence. I want you to do something for me." Graves said, turning to him.

Once he'd approached, Graves handed him the vial. "Can you predict where this most needs to go?" 

Credence stared at the vial, shaking his head after a moment of consideration.

"That's alright." Graves stepped behind Newt, and Credence followed, looking away once he began to witness the most obscene thing he'd seen in his life, Mr. Graves rubbing the fluid onto Newt's anus in a slow massage.

"No, I want you to watch." Mr. Graves insisted. "Come here, just like this..." He smiled to Credence, tracing around the muscle's rim then offering the vial to Credence.

Credence knew it wasn't just a suggestion. He was to follow orders, and so he poured the strange fluid onto his fingertips, brushing them over the tight muscle.

"Press in," Graves whispered into his ear eagerly, nodding in encouragement as Credence obeyed, a middle finger beginning to slip inside. Graves kissed Credence's cheek.

"Oh," Newt simply muttered, heat spreading over his body and eyes closing in resignation. Slowly Credence pressed further until the second inch began to burn. Then he added his index finger, and Newt pulsed around him.

"Spread your fingers apart, my boy," Graves directed him as a delightful rush of blood made its way to his cock at the sight of Credence stretching the helpless man.

A burst of wind swept through the clearing they were in, and a fierce roar followed.

"No," Newt whispered as the reality of the situation began to sink in. "Don't do this to me!" he cried out.

Credence slipped his fingers out to pour the rest of the fluid onto him, rubbing it in. As Graves stroked a hand over the ashen skin of Credence's face, he devotedly leaned into it, desperate for his sacred touch even as the boy below them began to panic, causing more blood to be taken from his flesh by the metal.

"Credence! You're not like him! You have a good heart, I know you do! Please, help me!" Newt exclaimed, tears lining his eyes.

Credence turned his face to Mr. Graves, who leaned in to press a kiss to his lips. Looking up into his eyes, he knew he wanted to follow any command so long as it came from him.

"Soon I know you'll see... You're just like me." Graves told him tenderly.

"Mr. Graves..." Credence breathed onto his lips. "Promise me you'll never abandon me. Please."

"I will never abandon you. How could I? You are mine. You are mine forever." Graves replied. "That's what you want more than anything, isn't it? To belong to me."

"Yes," Credence whispered, heart pounding.

"Then I need you to trust me. Trust that everything I do is what's best for you." Graves brushed his lips over his before parting from him, stepping aside and looking to the beast decimating trees in his approach.

The snap of the trees in comparison to a deafening roar was more like the crunch of a leaf.

"Vincent, it's me, Vincent!" Newt said. Vincent, a beautiful emerald dragon, would never harm him. He was sure of it. The gentle dragon was a kind soul!

"Ohh, Vincent is so excited." Graves remarked as deadly talons churned the earth. He went to sit on the bench nearby, holding Credence on his lap.

Credence had never seen a dragon before. Much less an aroused dragon. He laid a hand on Graves' crotch as he watched in awe as the dragon mounted Newt, driving a massive cock into his freckled ass.

His heart skipped a beat when Newt's first scream cut through the air. Despair sunk into Credence's heart, but Mr. Graves hardened under his hand as the dragon made hard thrusts and Newt sobbed.

Credence lifted his hands to cover his face, turning away from the scene but unable to escape Newt's desperate cries. 

"Credence," Graves spoke soothingly, wrapping his arms around him, "I don't want to hurt you..." he said slowly, "So you're going to be a very good boy for me... Aren't you?"

Credence openly wept, the darkness creeping up his spine. 

"I need you to watch, Credence." Mr. Graves said, pulling Credence's hands down. "Watch, for me." 

Credence's pupils and irises were overcome by whiteness, black veins prominent around them.

"You will watch." Graves said firmly. "So that you will learn never to defy me."

Newt cried out, "He only pretends to care for you because he knows an obscurus is useless without the host!"

"He is lying." Graves said. "I LOVE you, Credence." He lifted one of Credence's hands to his lips to press a kiss to his skin.

Credence laced their fingers together, tears streaking his face. Still Newt begged for mercy as the dragon pounded his tight ass. He could smell the blood pooling below.

Would Mr. Graves truly make this his own fate if he were to disobey?

"I am a good boy." Credence said under his breath.

"Yes, you are, my dear." Graves praised.

Pigmentation began to return to Credence's eyes. "Is he going to die?"

"Vincent is tearing him apart. I would say so." Graves answered. "Unless you wish to be the one to kill him."

Credence was silent for a few minutes, squeezing Graves' hand. Then he asked, "Mr. Graves?"

"Yes?"

"I want you inside me like that." The dragon seemed happy. He wanted to make Mr. Graves happy... 

Newt's cries ended, his throat too raw. He hoped death was near. He never could have imagined such pain. Finally the dragon's motion seized, filling him with warm semen.

Credence approached, wondering why Newt wasn't dead yet. He crouched down to look into his eyes, fascinated by the misery and exhaustion within them. 

"You're pretty when you cry." Credence told him. "Maybe we should leave you here for another beast to find. You're so strong, Newt." He smiled. 

"Credence..." Newt's voice cracked. He coughed up a mouthful of blood and mumbled, "Please, you don't have to be like this, you don't have to follow him."

"I belong to him." Credence said before pressing a cold shadow into Newt's chest, willing it to wrap around his heart. "And so will you." 

Newt's eyes widened at a sensation unlike he had ever experienced. A nauseating pressure that burned his core, panic and terror twisting around and --

Credence tore his heart from his chest, the black mass he'd gained control over dropping the heart into his hands. It pulsated with a gleaming grey glow.

"Wonderful, absolutely wonderful..." Graves took the beating heart from him, looking to Credence with pride. "Well done. His soul will further fuel our power, my boy. We will achieve great things together."

"All will fear us."


End file.
